thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Walsh (Survive)
Shane Walsh is a main character and later an antagonist as well a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and AMC's The Walking Dead: Survive. He was Rick Grimes's partner at the King County Sheriff's Department and his best friend since high school. After the initial outbreak, Shane began to harbor feelings and an obsession for Lori, Rick's wife. He later became one of the main members of the survivor group camped outside Atlanta and also after leaving the camp and finding Hershel Greene's farm. He serves as the deuteragonist of the whole of Season 1 and later the primary antagonist of the whole of Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Before the outbreak, both Rick and Shane were stuck in a firefight with an escaped convict, both debating how to deal with the situation. Rick, unfortunately, ended up getting shot in the incident, with Shane taking care of the convict. While Rick survived, he was left in a coma, and it is then the dead started rising. With the population being ordered into the major cities by the government, Shane, seeing the crisis worsen, accompanied Rick's wife, Lori, and her son, Carl to Atlanta to find shelter. Shane proved instrumental in getting the two to Atlanta. As they neared the city, Lori became depressed over Rick's assumed death, and the fact that they essentially abandoned Rick in their town's hospital. Shane, however, comforted Lori and the two became closer. The three, unable to enter the zombie-overridden city of Atlanta, settled on its outskirts and joined up with Dale and the survivor group he had formed. Shane, an authority figure, became the group's de-facto leader, and the group of survivors, eventually expanding, lived on the outskirts of the city, with Shane repeatedly preaching the government would arrive and save everyone. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone Bye Sahen appears along Rick in the shooting against the criminals, Shane kills the first two of them, later on he shots the third one when him shots Rick. Later he is seen in the camp of survivors from Atlanta. Guts Shane is still seen within the camp of Atlanta Tell It to The Frogs Shane is present when discovering Rick grimes is still alive, Shane introduces everyone in the camp, and later he fights alongside Rick in the camp when the walkers attack. Safe And Save In the present Shane makes a funeral for Amy and Jim, Andrea questions if they should make a funeral for Ed as well, but Shane refuses. In a flashback, Shane goes to inform Lori about Rick's death (or that's what he tought), and offers help her in telling Carl about his father's demise. She refuses. Shane takes a last look on the hospital Rick was being held in, and he blocks the door of Rick's room with a bed, maybe for either preventing the walkers to get inside or to prevent a reanimated Rick from escaping. Wildfire Shane repeats to Lori that he wants to train Carl how to shoot, Lori refuses once more, Shane later repeats the idea to Rick, and Rick says that Carl "isn't on the age" of using a gun, "If he doesn't learn now, he'll learn dead" Shane replies, Rick re-thinks about the situation and goes to talk with Carl. Carl is being grabbed by a walker,when Shane arrives and takes the walker away from Carl, and shoots it, Carl goes running in his mom's arms and both Rick and Shane look at her and asks if "he needs it now". T-Dog alerts the survivors from the incoming herd (indirectly led by Guillermo and Merle) and Dale insists the RV doesn't have the enough fuel, but they can use it to hide while the herd pass. TS-19 Shane, like all of the survivors enjoy of the benefits of the CDC, and depart when it explodes. Season 2 Triggerfinger During the travel, Shane was teaching Andrea how to clean her gun when the group was forced to stop as the highway was blocked with several parked and crashed vehicles. Dale, who was driving the RV, decided to try to find a way through, but the radiator was blown, forcing them to stop. They decided to scavenge supplies from the vehicles so that they could find something to fix the RV. A herd of more than thirty walkers approached their location, forcing everyone to hide under the cars as the herd passes by.Shane stayed with Rick and Carl to continue the search a little longer as the others went back to the highway. The three find a deer and Rick tells Carl to go touch it. As Carl approached it, they all heard a loud gun shot, and saw a bullet going through the deer and hitting Carl's chest. Miles Behind Us Rick ran with a unconscious Carl in his arms. Shane dragged Otis (the man who accidentally shot Carl) along as they reached the Greene family farm to get Carl medical help. While Hershel Greene and his daughters attended to Carl's wound, Shane comforted Rick over his distraught. They learned that Hershel needed medical supplies so that he could remove the bullet fragments and close the bleeding, or Carl would soon die from blood loss. Rick volunteered to find the necessary supplies, but was replaced by Shane, who told Rick that he needs to stay put for Carl. Otis also volunteered to go with Shane, trying to redeem himself to Rick and Carl. The two got in Otis' truck and departed. Secrets As the night fell, Otis and Shane found the FEMA shelter in the entrance of a high school overrun with walkers. They created a distraction to retrieve supplies from a nearby trailer, but are discovered by the walkers as they exit, and were forced to seek refuge inside the high school as walkers storm their location.Shane and Otis sprinted through the hallways with numerous walkers in hot pursuit, and were forced to seek refuge on top of a set of retracted bleachers in the gymnasium. With not enough ammo to deal with the walkers outright, Otis devised an escape plan, saying that he would run back into the halls to attract the walkers while Shane made his way out through a small window. When Shane called Otis crazy, Otis told him that he is just trying to do what's right for Carl. The two split up. Shane ended up spraining his ankle when he dropped from the window of the gymnasium. Outside and limping, Shane grew desperate as walkers begin to corner him, but got help from Otis, who managed to survive the halls full of walkers. They ran back to the truck. With Shane limping and Otis exhausted, Shane noticed that they were not going to make it, as the walkers were closing in on them. Shane noticed that the walkers would eventually overtake them both, which effectively would doom Carl's fate. He stops running and shoots Otis with his last bullet to cover his escape. As Otis drops to the pavement, a brutal fight ensues as Shane tries to strip Otis of his weapons and supplies. During the struggle, Otis managed to rip off some of Shane's hair, explaining the cut on his scalp. Walkers close in and Shane limps away as Otis screams in terror and pain while the walkers rip him apart. Bloodletting As Rick, Arnold and Lacey are looking for Summer, they come across Shane. Chupacabra Shane and the rest of the group return to the farm, and Shane confronts Hershel about the walkers in the barn, the next day Shane opens the doors of the barn, releasing the walkers who kill Lacey, Arnold and Shane alongside the group kill them, but do not save Hershel's children. Cobalt Shane offers to travel for more bullets, Glenn offers to acompany him, he agrees. As Glenn and Shane travel, Glenn questions Shane about opening the barn and shooting the walkers, Shane tells Glenn that it's what had to be done and that Hershel needed to understand what walkers really are, Glenn only remains silent. Shane and Glenn arrive to the Wiltshire Estates and after parking the car they come across two large gates with a "ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER" sign, as Shane opens the gates, Glenn asks if it's safe and Shane says that now ondays there isn't anywhere safe to go. After checking the zone and finding everything is gone, they both enter to the car and head back to the farm, however at certain point someone begins shooting at the car and Shane and Glenn are forced to hide in it. The man who's shooting at Shane's car orders both Glenn and Shane to come out or otherwise his men will shoot down the vehicle, Shane and Glenn come out and discover a man dressed in military uniform, he orders Shane and Glenn to give him their weapons, Shane asks what happens if they don't and the military man orders his team to come out, and a group of seven militia soldiers holds guns at Shane and Glenn, both drop their weapons. The leader of the soldiers introduces himself as Moyers and asks if either Shane or Glenn is infected, both say no and Moyers asks where their camp is, Glenn asks if he's gonna save them and he says that he has a camp in a refugee center. Choice Your Poison The episode opens with a view of a military base, a car suddenly arrives and a soldier comes out, he orders two men to come out of it, these men turn out to be Shane and Glenn, the soldier tells them that the big place it's his base and that he and his men dedicate to find survivors from the outbreak and bringing them to safety, Shane looks amazed but Glenn seems reluctant to what Moyers is saying, regardless both proceed to enter the military base. Moyers introduces himself and his men to Shane and Glenn, and he explains that they were a bigger number, but some of them died in rescue missions so they reduced to seven, while he guides them through his base, Glenn notes a fatally wounded man, but he's not a soldier, he's a civilian, the man gives Glenn a cruel look and he keeps walking. Moyers tells Glenn and Shane that there are currently six soldiers living in the base, however, three of them are actually out looking for more survivors, leaving a total of three, Glenn asks about the man that he saw before, Moyers only gives silence. Moyers has finished showing Glenn and Shane everything he had to show and Glenn asks when can they go home, Moyers tells them that they cannot go and if they do they'll die out there, Glenn says that they have to go because they are looking for a friend of them. Moyers tells them again that they cannot go because doing it would be "choosing their poison" and orders the other guardsmen to take them to the "guests room". They are brought to an empty room, filled with darkness and a deafening silence, Glenn and Shane then note an ugly and weird smell and discover a trail of blood leading to a dead soldier, Glenn tells Shane they have to escape and get back to the farm, but a hopeless Shane asks for what, since there is nothing waiting for them outside,he says that probably Hershel already kicked Rick's group out of his barn and that now even children don't get a chance of survival (assuming that Summer is dead) so that there is nothing out there that's worth fighting for, but Glenn encourages him saying that they have to fight because there is still people he cares about: Charlie and Maggie, he adds that trouble will come anytime, but that they will be ready, he then opens the door and sneaks out, his plan has begun. Better Angels Shane and Glenn are seen fleing from the militar base just as both realise that the soldiers are following them, the trouble intensifies as they come across walkers, but both Glenn and Shane are able to finish them and make their way through. Spear of Justice In the room where Daryl is resting, Shane bursts in, altered, "We have to go!!" he shouts, Rick tells him to calm down and explain what does he mean, Shane then says that he found some militia soldiers, Andrea asks "What's wrong about it?", "Everything" Shane answers, he tells them that those soldiers find people and take them to their base to keep them as prisoners, just like the one Glenn saw, Rick says that Shane may be getting overzealous and that he probably was a walker, "I know what I saw" he repplies. Judge, Jury, Executioner Daryl reports to the rest of the group that Moyers' group is well armed and in large number, Rick declares Moyers a threat, and that he must be killed. From inside the slaughter shed, Moyers overhears Shane approaching with Carl. Carl is curious about the prisoner, but Shane insists he let the grown-ups handle it. Shane asks Andrea, who's standing guard outside, if she would stop him if he were to try to shoot Randall. She insists she would. Shane shares his suspicion that Rick won't be able to go through with the execution. "Every time we have a problem around here," he says, "who you thinks behind it?". Meanwhile, Carl watches Moyers from the rafters of the slaughter shed. Moyers notices him. "I didn't do nothin'," he tells Carl, begging to be set free. Carl slowly starts walking toward Moyers, but is halted when Shane enters. Shane shoves a gun in Moyers' face and drags Carl out of the shed. "Quit trying to get yourself killed," Shane scolds. Later on, Dale approaches Shane and tries to convince him to spare Moyers. Shane gives Dale credit for the effort, and says that if Dale convinces the others, he'll go along with it. "But I'm telling you now," Shane warns Dale that he is wrong. By the sunset, the group is united inside the house to decide if killing Moyers is their final decision. Shane says he believes they need to kill him, but he won't have a problem if they decide to let him live, however, only Dale and T-Dog are against the idea of executing Moyers. A disgusted T-Dog says that the group is broken and leaves the house. As the night falls, Rick, Shane and Daryl bring Moyers to the barn and put him on his knees. Rick asks if he has any final words. Moyers cries, begging for his life. As Rick raises his gun, Carl enters the barn. "Do it, Dad," he says. Shocked, Rick lowers his gun and orders Moyers taken away. Shane storms out of the barn. While reuniting at the camp, the group hear screams coming from the field, everybody runs to investigate what it is. Daryl gets to the scene first, where a walker is on top of T-Dog, tearing into his stomach. Daryl stabs the walker in the head, then shouts for help. T-Dog's intestines are spilling out of his body; he goes into shock. When Hershel arrives, he reports that T-Dog can't be saved. Shane encourages Rick to shoot Douglas and put him out of his misery, but Rick can't go through with it, so Daryl is the one that shoots Theodore out of mercy. Little Brother Shane attends T-Dog's funeral. He later goes into the fields with Daryl, Andrea and Dale as they viciously beat walkers to death. Rick then later tells Shane to watch over everyone at the farm while he and Daryl leave to cut Moyers loose. Shane doesn't fully agree with Ricks plan of letting Moyers go. Rick then tells Shane, "This is what's happening. Swallow it." Rick, not fully trusting Shane, tells Andrea to watch over (babysit) Shane. Later, while loading lumber, Shane is visited by Sophia. She gives Shane Daryl's gun confessing that she took it. She also tells Shane that T-Dog's death was her fault. She saw the walker that killed him stuck in the mud. She stated that she could have killed it. Instead she threw rocks at it until it got free and attacked her. Shane tells Sophia not to worry about it. While building a lookout spot, Shane is approached by Lori, she thanks him for everything he did for her and Carl since the start of the outbreak, but he needs to understand that they will never be together . Infuriated by this, Shane approaches Rick and tells him he needs to talk to Carl instead of worrying about Moyers. While Rick talks to his son, Shane approaches Moyers in the shed. He leads Moyers out into the woods, and behind a tree where he snaps his neck. Shane hits his face against a tree to make it look as if a struggle ensued between he and Moyers. He runs back to the group and says Moyers got the jump on him and is now free. Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Shane leave to hunt for him at nightfall. While in the woods, Rick and Daryl notice that Shane is strangely agitated, Shane insists that they need to split into teams and search through the forest for Moyers. Rick and Shane end up splitting from Daryl and Glenn. Rick soon realizes that it's Shane's plan to shoot and kill him. Rick turns around and tells Shane that nobody will believe him if he goes back to the farm without him and without Moyers. Shane explains that he killed Moyers earlier and have everything planned to fool the rest of the group into believing that Moyers actually killed Rick. He tells Rick he is a better father than he is and that him returning only messed things up; he also boasts that he is better because Rick isn't fighting for his family. Shane orders Rick to raise his gun so they can end this once for all. Confrontation Rick refuses to defend himself, telling Shane that he's going have to kill an unarmed man. Rick makes it seem as though he's handing Shane his weapon, once his gun is in Shane's hand, Rick pulls out his knife and stabs Shane in his heart, "This is on you, not me! You did this to us, not me!" Rick screams. Shane then dies in his arms. As Rick tries to cope with what just happened, Carl appears, shocked to see Shane dead. He aims his gun at what is first assumed to be Rick, but is actually a now zombified Shane. Carl pulls the trigger, killing the reanimated Shane. Rick looks back confused. The shot alerts a nearby large herd of walkers, Rick and Carl bend over to check the corpse of Shane while not noticing the wave of zombies approaching in the horizon. Season 3 This Sorrowful Life During the prison group's attack on Woodbury to save Maggie and Glenn, Rick hallucinates Shane coming out of the smoke with his shotgun. "Shane" then shoots and kills Oscar, and is then killed by Rick. Afterward, Rick walks over to the body to see that it was just a soldier from Woodbury. Death Killed By: *Rick Grimes (Alive) Shane lures Rick out to a field in the middle of the forest by pretending to look for an escaped Moyers, however Rick realizes Shane's story and comes to the conclusion that Shane brought him out there to kill him. Rick makes it seem as though he's handing Shane his weapon, as he refused to be armed. Once his gun is in Shane's hand, Rick pulls out his knife and stabs Shane in the chest, saying he brought this on himself. Shane then dies. *Carl Grimes (Zombified) As Rick tries to cope with what happened, Carl appears, shocked to see Shane dead. He aims his gun at what at first we assume to be Rick, but is actually a now-zombified Shane. Carl pulls the trigger, killing Shane for good. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shane has killed: *Criminal 1 *Criminal 2 *Criminal 3 *Otis (Caused) *Lacey Greene (Indirectly Caused) *Arnold Greene (Indirectly Caused) *Moyers (Alive) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Shane is the first main character to die. Category:Survive Characters